daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Trevelyan
Character Summary goes here Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Ray Maxwell Trevelyan was born in 9:14 Dragon, the fourth child and third son to Bann Henrietta Trevelyan of Ostwick. The Bann had been hoping for another daughter to direct into an influential position in the Chantry, with Ray’s only sister Elizabeth being the firstborn and heir apparent to the Trevelyan line. Unsaddled with an immediate role to fill, Ray’s childhood was shaping out to be spent in total freedom. Still, at the early age of four, and much to his father’s delight, Ray declared that he would become a sailor. His father, himself the youngest son of an Hercinian noble and at that time captain in the coast guard, arranged for not only more navally-themed toys and decorations for Ray, but also readily started instructing him in swimming, as well as basic ship structure and functions. In the following four years Ray traveled slightly farther than the rest of the Trevelyan children, as he accompanied his father on a few peaceful missions to neighboring ports and as far as Denerim and Antiva City. Ray came into his magic in the spring of 9:22 Dragon by soaking the carpet in his room in sea water, in his sleep. His elder brother had been going through templar training for two years at that time, and Ray had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He spent the few hours until dawn mopping and squeezing out as much of the water as he could, emptied most of the water from the fish tank in his room, then pushed it onto the floor. The servants concerned themselves with getting the child away from the broken glass, and the glass out of the room, barely paying any attention to the water. The only one who noticed anything was Ray’s tutor, who was as much perplexed as overjoyed by the dramatic improvement in Ray’s reading and writing abilities, and the time the child now spent in the estate’s library. In seven months Ray had gone through a few dozens books on magic. Although many of them were antiques passed on as part of the Trevelyan library and utterly incomprehensible in their writing, he took in quite a bit more than seven months at a Circle would have afforded him at his age. With the size of the estate and the familiarity with the servants’ movements, his magic remained unnoticed until the festivities of First Day in 9:23 Dragon. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' 'Reddit Headcanon Threads' 'Reddit Writing prompt Threads:' 'Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Spirit Healer Category:Shapeshifter Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Dorian Romance Category:Josephine Romance Category:Alekth